The presently disclosed invention generally relates to recreational boating. More particularly, the presently disclosed invention relates to drift boats and dories.
Drift boats and dories were originally developed as work boats for fisherman who typically encountered severe conditions. The vessels typically have a wide, flat bottom, flared sides, a narrow and flat bow and either a pointed stern—for navigating rapids better—or a transom which serves as a motor mount. The bottom of the boats may have an arc from bow to stern, known as the “rocker”, which allows the boat to spin about its center for ease in maneuvering in rapids. The flat bottom provides for a low draft, so the vessels may be utilized in shallow water. Because the boats are often propelled by oars, with the rower facing downstream, the bow is narrow to throw the waves to the side. The vessels are amazingly maneuverable and seaworthy
Dories are designed to run whitewater, so the vessels are designed to be watertight. For example, storage compartments in the bow and stern have watertight hatches which provide internal airspace for additional buoyancy. Some dories are self-righting. On the other hand, drift boats, as the name implies, are typically utilized for drifting on calmer waters and for fishing. The conventional drift boat is not typically made to run whitewater. Drift boats typically do not have large storage compartments other than minimal airtight storage. Drift boats are typically shell and open space, allowing fishermen in the boat to move easily about within the boat with their equipment. However, the hulls of both vessels are substantially the same. Because the present invention primarily discloses a unique configuration a hull which is common to dories and drift boats, unless specifically stated otherwise, the term “drift boat” shall be understood below to include both dories and drift boats as described above.
Drift boats were originally built from cedar planks, which are resistant to warping and rotting. The early drift boats, like all flat-bottom boats, had square chines (where the bottom of the dory and its sides meet). Most modern-day drifts boats, however, employ the use of fiberglass or aluminium. However, each of these materials have drawbacks.
Regarding fiberglass, the outer protective coating of a fiberglass drift boat, the gel coat, can become damaged from impacts with rocks, prolonged dragging of the boat on dry ground during portages or remote launches and even debris from the road kicked up during transit. If left un-repaired, these exposed areas can allow water to permeate the internal layering of fiberglass and lead to rot. Though relatively easy to fix, some people simply don't want the hassle, cost or time commitment of continual maintenance. Even storing a fiberglass drift boat outdoors without a cover can lead to problems as some gel coats can be cracked, discolored or deteriorated by UV light, temperature extremes and even exposure to water.
There are also a few notable drawbacks to aluminum drift boats. The boats can be very loud. Dropping objects on the floor of the boat or banging the boat into a boulder will let every fish and fisherman on the drift know the boat is coming. Aluminum boats also tend to ‘stick’ to rocks and require a hull treatment of epoxy to ease sliding off submerged rocks and through shallow tailouts. The boat material is noticeably impacted by the temperature. The boats feel very cold in the winter and very hot when exposed to the summer sun.
All known drift boats are fabricated from rigid materials which must be transported on trailers or the like and which consume a significant space when stored. A drift boat fabricated from materials not subject to the disadvantages discussed above would be highly desirable. In addition, because the hulls of drift boats and dories are substantially the same, it would be desirable to have a single vessel which could provide both white water and calm water service. However, the interiors of the vessels have significant differences because of the need to provide watertight components for dories utilized in white water service which are not required for the calm service typically enjoyed by drift boats. An embodiment of a hull configuration which allows for insertion or removal of structural components to convert a single hull into either a drift boat or dory would be highly desirable as well.
Alternatively, an embodiment of hull configuration in which all internal structures of the vessel such as seats, storage compartments, brace members, etc., are configured as a single unit may be desirable to simplify storage, transportation and inflaction.